


Where the Wild things are...

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Feels, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are sucked into purgatory, they have to find a way to get out. This story takes facts from cannon but they could be twisted to fit the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild things are...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/gifts).



> This is my first shot at Destiel or any Supernatural fanfiction. Even though I've been watching since day 1. I hope everyone likes it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This one is for a friend.

He felt a splash on his face and something pulling him, he couldn’t resist it, it was an invisible and strong force, one he couldn't fight and in a few seconds he was standing in a dark forest, fog was all around him and he couldn’t see a damn thing, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he instinctively puts his hand where his knife would’ve been, with no luck, but as he turned around he saw it was Castiel,  _ his angel,  _  who was holding him and he relaxed. 

 

“ _ Where are we?” _

 

_ “Purgatory”  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “Dean listen, we have to go different ways, it’s dangerous to be with me now, monsters are going to come after me” _

 

_ “Shut up Cas, we will take them, we need to stay together, find a way out and go home” _

 

Castiel smiled, glad that Dean wanted him close, that he considered Castiel to be part of his family, to include him… home. He didn’t have time to answer, as three figures appeared behind them and, there were punches, curses and a lot of blood until they claimed the victory, now they were both armed and he was feeling more secure, if more monsters came for them, they will be prepared.

 

They find a small cave where they could rest, they gathered a few leaves and put them on the floor, Dean saying something about not getting dirt in his ass. Castiel decided he will stay awake to make watch, Dean agreed, being really tired after the day they had. He curled up beside Cas, the angel watching over him, like he always had, like he always will, even before he raised him from perdition. He couldn’t hold his hand as it went to Dean’s hair, stroking gently as the man slept, soon Dean’s head was in his lap, still sleeping, he smiled. 

 

After a few days of monsters attacking at every minute, Cas decided it was time to leave Dean, he was armed and he could take care of himself, he had to distance himself from  _ his human _ if he wanted him to make it out alive, he took advantage of a fight, and when they took the vampires down, Dean leaned in a three, catching his breath, he was distracted and Cas disappeared.

\----------------------

 

_ “CAAAAASS!!!” _

 

Dean had spent a good portion of the day looking for Cas with no luck, he didn’t know if  _ his  _ angel was dead or if he had taken off like he had tell Dean the day they arrived. He made it through though, he could take care of himself, there was not a single day where he wouldn’t look for Cas, but he was nowhere to be seen, he didn’t want to be found and Dean cursed himself for not making sure he was okay after their last fight with the vampires.  

 

He now had Benny, who had helped him fight, who had watched his back, but he needed his buddy, Cas,  _ his  _ angel, the one who had saved his life countless times, and he wasn’t going back home without him. He had learned there was a portal, the hope of getting home getting stronger, but further away every day he didn’t find Castiel, nobody will be left behind, he will not go back without Castiel. He prayed to Cas every day, more than once, not sure if that would work in purgatory, he never got tired of trying.

\---------------------------------------

 

Every day in this place where the dark and gloom took over was the same, he hides, he fights. He had to leave in order for Dean to survive, even when he couldn’t be with him. He deserved to be punished after what he had caused in earth, he was the only one who deserved to be there and he would gladly give up everything if that meant that Dean would go home, that he would be safe. 

\----------------------------------------

 

Dean finally finds Castiel near a river, Castiel tells him he had to leave to protect him from the Leviathans. 

 

“ _ Cas, buddy, I need you. And if a Leviathan wants to take a shot at us, let them. We ganked those bitches once before, we can do it again.”  _

 

Castiel looks at Dean, now that he’s with him again he can’t… it’s very difficult to let him go. Dean tells him about the portal, his plan to take Benny out with him and Castiel agrees, although he is not convinced about Benny,now he couldn’t let Dean alone with a vampire, he had to be there. Dean was happy to have  _ his  _ angel back, even when he repeatedly said it was better if he went his own way because he was drawing monsters close, due to his powers. Dean had to convince him time and time again to stay.

 

Benny wasn’t too convinced to be with Castiel either, he agreed that he had been drawing monsters close, but even then he saved Castiel from a Leviathan, making Dean trust him even more, the vampire was willing to help  _ his  _  angel, even when he doesn’t agree to be with him.

 

When it was time for them to rest Castiel always told them he would keep guard first, watching over a sleeping Dean was the one thing that kept him going, that restrained him from not leaving him. Dean would curl up next to him making him feel really happy even there in purgatory. One time Benny refused to let Cas have the first guard, telling him that even though he was an angel, he needed to rest too. That night Dean hold on to him, and he felt like it was there where he belong, even though he didn’t said anything the day before, he felt truly blessed to have  _ his  _ human on his arms.

 

As they runned to the portal, Dean does the spell that allows Benny to go through the portal in his arm, Castiel stays behind, believing he had to stay, as penance for his sins. Dean holds his hand but Castiel tries to get away, knowing this will be the last time he will be able to see him Castiel finally says. 

 

_ “I love you”  _ and let Dean’s hand go, Dean getting sucked through the portal, Castiel’s last words echoing in his mind, forever.

  
  



End file.
